Trying to die
by assassingao
Summary: [By the same bad grammar author who made the 'the new tenant' ( already deleted ) . ]A songfic ( 'in the end' by linkin park ) with many endings . Mixed with insane and sane endings . Keitaro trying to kill himself . Sorry for bad grammar cause I'm a thai
1. Suicide

Trying to die Chapter 1 Suicide  
  
Disclaimer : Look other fic . ( I didn't own love hina . ) And look this fic . I didn't own 'In the end' . Linkin park own this .  
  
Keitaro was thinking of suicide .  
  
It starts with one thing  
  
He tormented many times by the girls . Kicked him , punched him , seduced him , misunderstood him , swung the sword at him and many more . But even he already apologized . All results were the same . Flew in the sky . And landed 100-2000 meters away from Hinata- sou .  
  
I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
He wanted to die .  
  
keep that in mind I designed this rhyme To explain in due time  
  
He doesn't even tell Naru that he loved her . He though it was too late . She already loved Seta .  
  
All I know Time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
He was going to kill himself now . One way or another .  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
Even it was unbelievable . He going to kill himself now .  
  
It's so unreal  
  
He didn't brave enough to tell her .  
  
Didn't look out below Watch the time go right out the window  
  
He waited for a great chance to tell her . But he waited too long . Now , she and Seta were together in their date . When he knew that . He shocked and he wanted to kill himself now .  
  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know Wasted it all just to watch you go I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when  
  
He got many hits from the tenants . They hurt him inside and outside . Even he look happy outside . Even he was immortal . But inside . He was going to die .  
  
I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter  
  
He wanted to kill himself . The tenants may feel sad for this .  
  
I had to fall To lose it all  
  
But in the end . They will feel like nothing happened . Only an idiot person gone .  
  
But in the end a It doesn't even matter  
  
Even he felt sad for those things he accidently did . Even he tried to apologize million times . Even for the things he didn't do . The Results was only pain .  
  
One thing, I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
He wanted to die now . They will had many things . Showed that he lived . Like hole on the ceiling . Many broken walls . And much more .  
  
keep that in mind I designed this rhyme, to remind myself how I tried so hard In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me  
  
He surprised how long he suffered those pain . And smiling after got those pains .  
  
I'm surprised it got so (far) Things aren't the way they were before  
  
Naru wouldn't have say any word such as 'baka' , 'idiot' or ' pervert ' anymore .  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore Not that you knew me back then  
  
He trying to cure the pain by talked to Haruka . His aunt . But when he called her 'aunt Haruka' or 'obaa-san' . He make the pain worse than before . She beat him with something nearby . And said to call her 'Haruka-san' . Even she was old enough to call 'aunt' .  
  
But it all comes back to me (in the end) You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
  
She will not have to say ' It's Haruka-san , don't you remember ? 'after beat him .  
  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I  
  
He can't take anymore pain . He didn't want to make the pain worse . He want to gone very very far from the pain . But the pain will get him anyway .  
  
I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter  
  
He did almost everything in Hinata-sou . But they thanked him by punched him , steal his money , kicked him , God's cry school techniques , punished him and much much more . They will have to do the works themselves . And they will do it like before he entered Hinata-sou .  
  
I had to fall To lose it all But in the end a It doesn't even matter  
  
He loved Naru very much . Not as a friend . But as a girlfriend .  
  
I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go  
  
They studied many times together . But she called him ' idiot ' or ' baka ' . She did like she studied with a fool .  
  
For all this There's only one thing you should know  
  
She made him better in the knowledge .  
  
I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this  
  
He wanted to tell everybody something . If not killing himself .  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
If he doesn't wanted to kill himself . He will get some revenge .  
  
I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter  
  
He though about how can he kill himself .  
  
I had to fall To lose it all  
  
Tear appeared in his eyes .  
  
But in the end a It doesn't even matter  
  
He cried .  
  
To Be Continued   
  
Note : English isn't my main language . Don't flame me . If flame , flame with reason . Don't flame for fun .  
  
Good luck for those who flame with reason , who review and who read this story .  
  
I will do the endings soon . Since it's a short story .  
  
Don't think I'm crazy that rated this a 2 opposite type of stories . Cause the endings will have many type of stories .  
  
Assassingao 


	2. Endings part 1

Author's note : I will do several endings . Order by thought ( first thought 'til last thought )  
  
This page had 3 endings .  
  
Trying to die Chapter 2 : The endings part 1  
  
1. Crazy ending #1 : Hurting Suicide .  
  
He cried . Soon , he laid on his futon . Still crying . A moment later , he drifted to sleep .  
  
The Sunday morning  
  
Keitaro told the tenants that he had a good new to told them on breakfast . After Shinobu made the breakfast . Keitaro went to the kitchen .  
  
After the tenants and Keitaro ate the breakfast . Keitaro stood at the table and looked at the tenants . His eyes filled with hate and sorrow . After he reached the knife ( he got at the kitchen ) . And he stuck the knife at his chest . He fell .  
  
" Sempai ! " Shinobu cried . Confused .  
" Urashima ! " Motoko cried . Also confused .  
" Keitaro ! " Both Kitsune and Naru cried .  
" Ara , Keitaro . " Mutsumi said and fainted .  
" ... " Suu and Sarah shocked for what Keitaro did .  
  
Naru called ambulance .  
  
3 hours passed . At the hospital .  
  
The tenants sat at the chair in front of the door . Keitaro is on another side of the door . Doctor came out and said . " He is dead . "  
  
Author's note : Isn't it crazy ?  
  
2. Crazy ending #2 Stuck .  
  
He cried . He found some knives he bought yesterday . He stab himself at his chest . But he still alive . Even he bled . He already thought about this . So he...  
  
The Sunday morning  
  
Motoko was practicing kendo . Using her sheathed katana . " 198 , 199 , 200 ! " She said . She went to dinner room . But interrupted by...  
  
" Sempai ! " Shinobu said . Scared .  
  
She fainted . So Motoko rush to Keitaro's room . She thought that Keitaro did something perverted to Shinobu again . She smashed the door to countless pieces . Only to saw...  
  
Blood splattered at the walls , ceiling and floor . Changed color from white to red . And saw Naru and Keitaro . Naru took care of Keitaro . Who made his blood splattered everywhere . He still fine . His shirt and shorts changed to red color . Knives stuck in his entire body . Head to toes . The knives stuck every 1-5 cm . Naru still shocked .  
  
" Why can't I die ? " Keitaro cried out very loud . Enough to wake everyone in Hinata-sou . Everyone except Shinobu went to Keitaro's room . Shinobu still fainted . Kitsune threw up when she was running to Keitaro's room .  
  
All but Naru , Shinobu and Haruka said " Baka . "  
  
Author's note : Who would survived after knives stuck in his/her body . Who will ? But this is fan fic . Everything can happen . And he's keitaro . So you wouldn't surprised . Even explosion can't kill him . How can these knives ?  
  
3. Angst and ( may ) crazy ending # 1 Slaughter and suicide .  
  
He cried . And he ran quietly to the roof . Took something out . It was C4 . he placed it at the roof . Not forget to activated it . He was setting it to explode at 8 hours later . At the breakfast . He walk quietly and happily ( cause he was going to end this pain at breakfast) to his room . And he lied on his futon . He slept .  
  
The Sunday morning  
  
Keitaro got up . He enjoyed the view of sky last time . About one hour , he will stop suffering the pain forever . He went downstairs . And told the tenants that he had a very good news to tell at the breakfast . At the breakfast . Everyone had the breakfast . Without know that it's last breakfast . He known that he was going to die . He looked at his watch . 5 minutes left...  
  
After 1 minutes left . he locked the doors in the dinner room . 20 seconds left . He stood at the table . 10 seconds left . " You all are going to die now . " he told the tenants .  
  
" 10 " he said .  
  
All except Kitsune and Motoko scared . Kitsune still had her hangover .  
  
" 9 " he said .  
  
He smiled .  
  
" 8 " he said .  
  
Kitsune threw up .  
  
" 7 " he said .  
  
He began to laugh .  
  
" 6 " he said .  
  
All except Motoko cried . Keitaro's laughing sound like an evil wizard .  
  
" 5 , ha ha ha " he said .  
  
Now , Motoko scared .  
  
" 4 , ha ha ha ha ha " he said .  
  
Motoko cried .  
  
" 3 , ha ha ha ha ha ha ha " he said , unable to control his laugh .  
  
Everyone terrified by his laughing sound .  
  
" 2 , ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha " he said .  
  
He began to smash his head . Using the table .  
  
" 1 , ugh ! , ha ha ha , ugh ! , ha ha ha , ugh ! , ha ha ha , ugh ! " he said breaking his head in process .  
  
His head and the table filled with blood . his head broke . Everyone but Keitaro screamed " No.................! "  
  
" Boom ! " Hinata-sou gone to dust .  
  
Haruka heard the sound and said " What the heck !? "  
  
She went outside . Watch to where Hinata-sou is . Shocked , she said .  
  
" What the hell happening here !?!? "  
  
Author's note : Don't ask me how Keitaro got the C4 :) . Very crazy . Slaughtering and suiciding in the same time .  
  
End part 1  
  
Author's note : Don't flame my story please . If you flame . Please tell the reason why you flame . I'm a thai boy . Bad at grammar . Sorry .  
  
Assassingao 


	3. Endings part 2

Author's note : I will do several endings . Order by thought ( first thought 'til last thought ) Expect some out-of-characters in here .  
  
This page had 4 endings . 7 endings total  
  
Trying to die Chapter 3 : The endings part 2  
  
4. Matrix ending #1 : Smith  
  
He cried . But he didn't know how can he die . So , he went to the roof . He sat for a while . Suddenly , he saw something flew toward him . It knocked him . He saw it's face . It was Neo !  
  
Motoko saw something outside the Hinata-sou . She saw some people . Rushed to her at high speed . She quickly ran to other tenants . And Told that " someone are coming . Maybe some burglars . But they look like businessmen . And surprisingly , they have same face " . This made the tenants confusing . If they were not to steal the goods . Why are they coming ? And they can't be twins . How can 10 people become the twins They thought .  
  
Neo flew to the entrance . Keitaro was riding his back . They saw the Smith(s) kicked the door . Neo dropped Keitaro down and ran to smith(s) . Keitaro ran to the tenants .  
  
" Mister Anderson , I don't expected to see you while I'm trying to clone more copies of myself . " (One) Smith said .  
" What the hell are they talking !?! " Motoko said .  
" Well , their fighting skills are even better than dozen of you , Motoko . So , Run to anywhere that they don't caught us " Keitaro said . "  
" I don't believe you . Shinmei-ryu air splitting sword ! " Motoko said before she used her techniques . Smith(s) dodged it . It flew to Neo . He raised a hand in horizontal position . It stop in front of him .  
" I believe you now . Let's ... go ! " She said in shocked state .  
  
But they were too slow . Smith let his hand stuck in Keitaro's body . Black liquid appeared from his hand . It was expanding slowly . " I can die at last... " Keitaro said in his tone , loud enough to made only he listen . " Run..... quickly !!! " Keitaro shouted as the black liquid expanded to his head .  
  
The tenants saw the black liquid expanded everywhere in his body . Head to toes , all black . When it disappeared , Smith took his hand off . Revealing another Smith .  
" Shinmei-ryu ultimate techniques... doom sword ! " Motoko shouted and performed her techniques . The sword flew to Smith . He dodged it . Neo took it .  
  
" All of you , run ! " He said . swung the sword at Smith . Cutting him in process . The Smith(s) let their hand stuck in the other 6 tenants . They transformed to Smith(s) . Neo got Smith(s)'s hand stuck into his body . He transformed to Smith . And all smith(s) died .  
  
Sarah went down to saw only Motoko's sword remained . Suddenly , the tenants and Keitaro appeared .  
" Please forgive us if we did something bad to you , can you ? " Keitaro asked .  
" Okay . " Sarah answered .  
" Thank you . " He said .  
  
And they disappeared . Leaved Sarah alone .  
  
Author's note : Matrix and soul , what do you think ?  
  
5. Very short ending #1 : Bitten Tongue  
  
He cried . Then he bit his tongue . It changed to two pieces . One was on the floor , bled . Another one , still in his mouth . His tongue ( in his mouth ) bled . Soon , he died . Naru went to Keitaro's room . Saw Keitaro's dead body and tongue . She said  
  
" What the f-ck happened ? "  
  
Author's note : Sorry for the 'f-ck' word . Well , isn't it short ? :)  
  
6. Sad ending #1 : Blood splattered man  
  
He cried . Then he ran outside to Kaolla's room . He picked Mecha-tama and its remote . He activated it . He controlled it to Motoko's room . Made it stole Motoko's sword . Made it came back to him .  
He unsheathe the sword and went back to his room .  
  
Naru saw Keitaro's books in her room . Keitaro may forgot to take them back to his room . She took them and opened the hole that connected her room and his room . She saw...  
  
Keitaro stabbed his chest . Naru accidently dropped the books . They fell at his room . She climbed down and fell though the hole . He saw Naru . His blood already sprayed on the white floor . Made them all red .  
  
" Why you want to kill yourself ? " She asked . Shocked on what he did .4  
" You asked me ugh! why . I will tell ugh! you . You all made ugh! these pain . It made me ugh! worse outside and inside . Outside , I ugh! may healthy . Inside I'm ugh! slowly dying " He said .  
  
" Everyone including you punished me , hit me , kicked me , stole my money , stabbed me , swung the sword at me and much , much more . ugh! In the case you don't know ugh! who stole my money ugh! . Your best friend did ugh! . Tricked me to give her my money ugh! . I'm tricked many times ugh! . I hate to had a life like this . It killing me inside ugh! .  
" Naru , I don't wont to take the pain anymore ugh! . " He said .  
  
Then he pulled the sword out . Spraying his blood everywhere including Naru .  
" Naru , please remember a thin . I love you , but I hate you all . Because you all made the pain . "  
  
His soul slipped away .  
  
Author's note : If you're going to imagine about this . I had another information . He sprayed the blood like the 'Kill Bill' . No wonder I've already watched . I think it need to slow down the blood moving rate and decrease the blood amount . Well , that's other thing . --  
  
7 . Counter-strike ending # 1  
  
He cried . Soon , he went downstairs . With his Desert Eagle . Suddenly , his money changed to 800 $ . ( It's 800 $ . Not 800 Yen ) And All tenants disappeared . Hinata-sou gone . And his shirt changed to green color . He disappeared . And appeared in cs.untitledex .  
" What the hell is going on ? " He thought .  
  
He looked around , hoping to find some exit . But it doesn't had any exit . Had only an unrealistic sky . He thought that Kaolla's invention . Transported him to here . And his answer was...  
Wrong .  
  
There are no turtle , even the mechanic one . No any sign of living beast , pet or any living thing .  
  
Kaolla was playing counter-strike with her friend . ( Well , with the parental lock on ) . Then She saw the name 'Keitaro' joined in her game . In the terrorist side . Now , she was shot ( in the game ) . She watching a person in terrorist side . His name is Keitaro . She saw what she unexpected to see . He is real Keitaro . He still confusing . She tell them that she wants everyone to gather at her room cause she had something for them to see .  
After then , they all gathered at Kaolla's room . She told the tenants to saw something very interesting in her computer . They all saw Keitaro . Still did like a fool . Said " Somebody help me ! " The things he said changed to the chat message . Suddenly someone went for him . Fired at him . It missed . He shot it's hand with his desert eagle . But It doesn't drop it's weapon . Like someone sticked gun and it's hands with glues .  
  
" How would we help sempai !? " Shinobu asked .  
" I dunno . :) " Kaolla answered with exciting voice .  
  
It fired it's gun at him .  
  
In slow-motion  
  
20 Meters between the data imagined as bullet and him . He thought that he can die now . The gun flashed .  
19 Meters between the data imagined as bullet and him . The data was coming closer . Followed by the gun's sound . It's sound unlike the gun . The real gun had more louder sound .  
18 Meters between the data imagined as bullet and him . No any gust of wind follow the data .  
17 Meters between the data imagined as bullet and him . The weather was normal not hot or cold . He began to open his mouth .  
16 Meters between the data imagined as bullet and him . He began to form a word . " ... "  
15 Meters between the data imagined as bullet and him . He was forming a word . " ... "( Guess what word Keitaro trying to say :) )  
14 Meters between the data imagined as bullet and him . His word was transforming into a text in chat message . " N "  
13 Meters between the data imagined as bullet and him . He began to forming the another half of the syllable . " N... "  
12 Meters between the data imagined as bullet and him . He formed the syllable complete . It changed to text in chat message . " No ! " In slow-motion/2 ( Faster than before )  
  
10 Meters between the data imagined as bullet and him . He began to jump off the ledge . Made more spaces between him and the data .  
8 1/2 Meters between the data imagined as bullet and him . He fired the Desert Eagle at it's head . Result is...  
  
Headshot . He fell to the unrealistic type of water . He swam beneath the bridge to another bank . And he thought of the last choice .  
  
" I had enough ! First , got those pain from the tenants ! Second , transported here without notice ! Third , going to get a gun fired on me . Finally ! Four , I want to die !!!! . " He said . His words transformed to the text in the chat message . They all changed to capital letter . He targeted his head . Ready to fire .  
  
But , bad luck for Keitaro . There was no ammo in the gun . He had only two bullet left before . He prepared to use it on him . But it wasted on that bast-rd who tried to kill him . He used it as a backup if his plan fail , he can use another bullet .So , he can't think any way to suiciding himself . Then , he saw the water . He had two choices . 1 Fight the other remaining enemy . And stuck here forever . 2 Drowning himself and escaping this stupid world .  
He selected the second choice . And he jumped to the water .  
  
Meanwhile , the tenants still shocked for what he said .  
  
2 minutes later . Their manager died in the game . And appeared in front of Kaolla's computer . Alive . " Sempai . We're all sorry for what we did before . T-T " Shinobu said .  
  
Later on , the tenants treated him much better than before .  
  
Author's note : Well , don't blame me for this idea . ( still confusing ) . It's strangely appear this idea in my head . At least , No one die .  
  
End part 2  
  
Author's comment . You can mail me some ending at assassingaomaildozy.com . DO NOT SEND FROM HOTMAIL . OTHERWISE IT WILL BE DELETED WITHOUT READING EVEN IF YOU ARE THE WEBMASTER . I HATE VIRUS AND OTHER BAD THINGS . I'm a bit confusing . So , bye !  
  
P.S. And for answer to the reviewers kendo-girl : Thanks for reviewing , this is my first good review from you ! Thanks million times :) [smiling] (: funny man : LOL , this is funny Really thanks :) ( well , your review maybe accidently deleted cause I'm fixing this chapter , sorry )  
  
assassingao 


End file.
